Nag
is a resident of Ryūchi Cave and the leader of the snakes. He is betrothed to the great cobra, Nagaina. He is the primary summon of Ryun Uchiha. Personality As the leading snake in Ryūchi Cave, Nag is an extraordinarily wise individual, revered by all of the Cave's serpentine inhabitants. Little is known of Nag prior to his training Ryun Uchiha in Senjutsu, however, after this, once Ryun learned to summon him, he seems highly protective of Ryun.Clash of Friends: Ryun Uchiha vs Jake C. Tazuna Ryun returns these feelings, showing a great deal of loyalty to Nag for his protectiveness.Ryun Uchiha vs Haizo Hyuga Appearance Nag is a green serpent of gargantuan size — many times the size of a human, such as Ryun Uchiha, who is dwarfed even by the tremendous serpent's head. Nag often postures his massive body by wrapping it in thick coils. Like many snakes, Nag possesses large infrared-sensitive receptors on its snout. In the manga, Nag possesses forest green eyes. In contrast, his eyes are a brownish color in the anime. Even its forked tongue is green — though a lighter shade. Abilities Nag is an incredibly powerful summon, being the strongest snake within the Ryūchi Cave. As a sage, he has access to powerful senjutsu techniques, having trained Ryun Uchiha in the art of Sage Mode long ago. Snake Biology As a snake, Nag has several abilities inherent to its biology. With its massive forked tongue, it can collect air particles, giving it a directional sense of smell and taste simultaneously. This can even function underwater. Like some snakes, Nag has , allowing him to use both of his eyes together. This also affords him a much wider field of view than any human, a keen sight for even the faintest of objects in his line of sight, and also means that, should one eye be damaged, he can simply switch to using the other unhindered. With the on his snout, Nag can "see" the heat given off by warm-blooded targets. Combined with his chakra sensing abilities, this makes him a lethal predator. By relying on a combination of smell, infrared-sensing, and chakra-sensing, Nag can become completely immune to genjutsu which rely on eye contact or sight. Like all snakes, Nag is sensitive to vibrations. The part of his body in direct contact with the ground is very sensitive to vibration; thus, Nag can sense other targets approaching by detecting faint vibrations in the air and on the ground. Additionally, Nag can protect his eyes from intense light through the use of . Senjutsu As a sage, Nag can preform senjutsu techniques. Using the enhancements provided by senjutsu, Nag can preform the Snake Kata: a form of taijutsu that combines the agility and erratic motions of a serpent with physical combat. Six Paths Senjutsu Six Paths Influence As Ryun's personal favorite summon, the elder Uchiha bestowed Nag with the Yin portion of the Six Paths Power. Rinnegan After receiving some of Ryun's Six Paths' chakra, Nag awakened a purple Rinnegan in both eyes. He is able to activate and deactivate the dōjutsu at will. With the Rinnegan, Nag can see chakra as well as the chakra pathway system. Because his Rinnegan was born of Ryun's power, the dōjutsu is directly connected to Ryun's own Rinnegan — granting them both shared vision. Part I Influence Nag is inspired by the male cobra, of the same name, in the short story by , " ". Like the snake in the book, his wife is named Nagaina. It is probable that his name was derived from the word , which was used to describe the half-snake, half-human deities in and predominately in India, but also Japan. Trivia * Originally, his name was , during the early parts of Enken.A Battle to End All Battles: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun Uchiha * Nag is Ryun's favorite summon, and preferred summoning partner. ** Nagaina, at one point, notes that it is very rare for Ryun to summon her, much less both of them at once.God of Shinobi: Ryun Uchiha vs the Big Eight * Nag seems to be a large , a native species of . References